


New girl

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Ghostbusters one-shot [4]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Holtzmann has a girlfriend





	New girl

**Author's Note:**

> We take request  
> (Italics are flashbacks)

Erin Elizabeth Gilbert was heartbroken. She felt her heart turn to stone when she saw the blonde haired beauty greet a tall, red haired woman with a kiss.

“This is Lorelei. She's my girlfriend and we've been together for two months.” Erin's eyes watered and her heart pounded as she she croaked out an excuse for the bathroom. She closed the stall door as Holtzmann’s words swirled in her head.

“Two months.” She thought. And that's when it hit her. She, Erin Elizabeth Gilbert, was in love with Jillian Rose Holtzmann. “How could you not know about the girlfriend?” That's when it hit her. Erin did realize Holtzmann had been acting off for two months, starting the night they slept together.

_ Erin stretched her arms out as she got up, feeling a warm body next to her. She became stiff as she slowly looked over to see Holtzmann sleeping soundly. Erin smiled to herself, thinking about how cute Holtzmann looked sleeping. And then it hit her that she just may or may not have slept with her best friend/Coworker. She slowly sat up, pulled the blanket off of her, and stood up slowly, feeling the cold air hit her pale body. She slowly pulled on her pajamas. _

_ “Good morning, hot stuff.” She heard a groggy voice call out to her. Erin froze and stared at her pajamas shirt, her eyes filling with water. _

_ “Holtz, I think it's time for you to go.” Erin voice was shaky but stern. She kept her back to Holtzmann, not wanting to see the hurt expression on Holtzmann’s face. She could her Holtzmann shifting out of the bed and putting on her clothes. As Erin heard the front door open, she dropped to her knees. _

“Erin, honey, are you in here?” Abby’s voice echoed through the bathroom, bringing Erin out of her flashback.

“Hello.” Erin croaked out.

“Unrequited love is a fickle thing.” Abby said knowingly as she stood in front of the stall.

“I blew it, Abby.” Erin opened the stall door. She wrapped her arms around her. Abby rubbed her back softly, reminding her of the morning after she slept with Holtzmann.

_ “I messed up, Abby.”  Erin said as her head was buried in the pillow. Abby rubbed her back slowly as she listened to her best friend sob. _

_ “You didn’t mess up, Erin. Just talk to her.” Erin shook her head as she sat up to stare at Abby's annoyed face. Abby knew both Erin and Holtzmann were bad with their feelings. She knew if she didn't motivate at least one of them to talk to the other, nothing would get done. _

“I'm going home. The girls I'm sick.” Erin decided, knowing stayinG at work in her mental state would do nobody any good. Abby nodded and knew she just need to give Erin space for now. Erin walked out of the bathroom, her head held high, as she collected her things.

“Where are you going, Erin?” Holtzmann said as she held two beers in her hands. Erin looked at her with her red puffy eyes and gave a weak smile.

“I'm not feeling well.” She said quickly as she rushed out the bar. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she waved down a taxi. Holtzmann's heart sank as she remembered the same incident.

_ Erin walked sluggishly up the firehouse stairs, her cheeks stained with dry tears and her eyes red and puffy. She walked quickly passed Holtzmann’s work desk, feeling Holtzmann’s eyes on her. Erin sat down at her desk, resting her head on the table. _

_ “So...how's that equation going?” Holtzmann broke the heavy silence. Erin looked up at Holtzmann with her tear stained face. _

_ “It's..” Erin cleared her throat. “It's...pretty hard, but I think I've got it.” Erin’s voice was meek and slow. The room fell silent again as if their was a big gloomy cloud looming over them. _

_ “Holtz...about...Saturday night...I..it didn't… it really mean anything, right?” Erin kicked herself internally for the word vomit that came out of her mouth. _

_ “Yeah..it..was a drunken mistake.” Holtzmann’s voice crack. She mumbled an apology and ran down stairs to the bathroom. Holtzmann locked the bathroom door and dropped to her knees to and let out a loud cry. She felt warm tears fall down her face. Her body shook as she cried, her heart sinking into her chest. _

“Are you okay, hun?” Lorelei said softly in her ear, causing her to jump. Holtzmann nodded and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Holtzmann’s mind started to swirl with the image of Erin’s tear stained face and her own tears.

_ “Holtz, baby, are you okay?” Holtzmann could hear Patty’s soft voice on the other side of the door. Holtzmann opened the door slowly to show her tear stained face. Patty pulled her into a warm hug that made Holtzmann bury her face in the crook of Patty’s neck, letting out a long cry. _

_ “How about we get lunch and talk about it there?” Patty lead the crying Holtzmann to a small dinner on main street. They were sat at a small booth by the window. A tall, brown skinned women with curly red dyed hair smiled warmly at them. _

_ “Hi, I'm Lorelei, I will be your waitress this afternoon.” Butterflies started to flutter in Holtzmann stomach. Patty smirked at Holtzmann and gave her a knowing look that made her blush. _

“I love this song.” Holtzmann said, trying to block the memories as she pulled her girlfriend to the middle of the room.

“Okay, Holtz, I think you're drunk.” She said with a small laugh as her girlfriend pulled her in close and started to slow dance to Hips Don't Lie by Shakira.

_ For the next week or so, Holtzmann would go back to the diner to see the pretty redhead. Their conversation was filled with flirty jokes and a few serious conversations. _

_ “When are you going to ask me out?” Lorelei said bluntly one day as she saw Holtzmann again for the fourth time that week. _

_ “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Holtzmann said shakily.  Lorelei smiled and nodded. _

Holtzmann gave Lorelei a sloppy kiss on the cheek as she was lead out of the bar. The cool air hit Holtzmann’s pale skin. The two girls stood there as they waited for the Uber, the cold air sobering them up.

“Lorelei, how about you take the Uber home? I'm going to check on Erin.” She kissed Lorelei on the cheek.

At her apartment, Erin laid face down on her bed, her hair in a tangled mess as tears continued to flow down her face. Erin's mind ran wild with thoughts.“This is all your fault” “How were you so blind?” “Holtzmann would never go for a girl like you”. Erin heard a knock on the door. She rolled out of bed and shuffled towards the door. When she opened the door, she saw a semi-sober Holtzmann.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? First you act like you didn't like me, then we slept together and you told me to forget and move on, and when I did, you finally want me!” Holtzmann's hands were balled in tight fists.

“I thought I didn't want you...I...don't know..you're...you and I'm me” Erin said she kicked herself mentally again.

“Don’t act like you're innocent in all of this! I might have been the bomb, but you were the kill switch. You had your chance to stop me. But you didn’t.” And with that Holtzmann stormed out of Erin’s house and her life leaving, Erin a crying mess.


End file.
